Porque
by Nadia op
Summary: yo solo queria , pero tu me humillaste... que mas quieres que haga


_**Porque estoy aquí.**_

_**No se lo que pasa, todo gira a mi alrededor de una manera que me siento marginada. La nostalgia llega y el sufrimiento la recibe….. ¿Quién llegara después?**_

_**Ya nada es lo mismo, ni siquiera mi minúscula ayuda para cambiar mi estado sirve de nada, es como estar en una prisión oscura sin que la luz del día inunde mi piel y le entregue ese calor tan deslumbrante que le sube el animo a cualquiera.**_

_**Se escuchan ruidos, quizás sea mi alma que sigue clamando auxilio sin éxito. Yo ya perdí mi esperanza, ya perdí todo lo que creía tenia seguro, no tengo nada por que sentir.**_

Nuevo amanecer, nuevo día, nueva desesperanza. Parezco una monotonía sin sentido, ya no actuó por mi cuenta, eh olvidado todo. Me levanto despacio, total no importa el tiempo en mi reino de rareza, pero si en el mundo real.

Me dirijo al baño y levanto mi mirada para sorprenderme con mi reflejo. Solo se aprecia el desgastado envase de una persona sin intención de vivir. No soporto verlo, ni tampoco sentirlo, pero no se puede hacer nada.

Porque estoy aquí.

Ya me he aseado y vestido, estoy lista para nada. Salgo de mi habitación, total no hay mucha gente en estos días por aquí, todos disfrutan, ríen, son felices, algo que no creo que llegara. Camino hasta cerca del bosque junto al lago, mi único lugar donde me siento yo misma, aunque eso es patético. Cierro mis ojos y me dejo llevar a un mundo donde no existe ninguno de mis problemas, un mundo tranquilo y pacifico que me relaja y me alimenta. Estoy así un largo rato hasta que siento algo a mi lado, mas especifico, un dolor de picotazo en mi mano, abro los ojos y me encuentro a una lechuza color canela y una manchita gris entre los ojos, es mi lechuza isis. En su pata trae una carta, es extraño ya que nadie me escribe hace tiempo, así que no me queda otra opción que abrirla para revelar su contenido.

Las lágrimas se aglomeran en mis ojos, esos recuerdos del pasado que me marcaron, esos que me llevaron a quedarme sin lágrimas de tanto sufrimiento contenido. Que me demostró que no me queda nada.

_**Pero dime porque…- le gritaba a un muchacho de cabellos alborotados y mirada encantadora. Estaba llorando y ya no podía controlar su voz, tenía miedo de mostrarse más débil.**_

_**Porque no puede ser, tu sabes bien que tengo novia y yo la quiero mucho y a ti también pero como amiga –**_

_**Ya no puedo – solo susurre y me desplome en el suelo arrodillada mientras ponía mis manos en la cara – ya no puedo ser tu amiga.**_

_**Pero hermy entiende –**_

_**Tu entiéndeme a mi, me es difícil estar a tu lado si se que no me amaras, sabiendo que amas a otra…. Que quieres que haga? Que siga torturándome mientras tu eres feliz… te quiero mucho, pero también tengo sentimientos.**_

_**Pero herm.-**_

_**Pero ya estaba corriendo, no lo quería escuchar, sabia que iba a pasar eso, pero porque me trataba así, tan dulce, tan cariñoso, tan ideal.**_

_**Llego a un sector oscuro, donde me refugio, y comienzo a llorar desesperada, por mis malditos sentimientos perdí a mi mejor amigo, porque tenia que enamorarme de él.**_

_**Lo se, no era su intención que eso pasara, solo quería ser amable, pero yo como tonta tenia que confundir todo, su novia esta lejos y tenia que sentirse seguro con alguien y quien mejor que su mejor amiga, la que siempre lo ayuda, lo escucha, lo protege y lo quiere. Pero yo no mando mis sentimientos, esas semanas que pasamos juntos, paseando por las calles de Londres, divirtiéndonos yendo al cine y sonriéndole a la vida como dos buenos amigo, ¿Por qué?**_

_**Hermione – le escucho mientras me doy vuelta involuntariamente. – escúchame.**_

_**Para que escuchar, ahórrate las palabras potter porque si dices lo que tengas que decir me vas a lastimar más y eso no quiero. – y me di vuelta porque nuevamente las lagrimas afloraron en mis ojos.**_

_**Sabes que yo haría cualquier cosa por hacerte feliz.-**_

_**Sabes potter que lo único que me puede hacer feliz no esta a tu alcance, así que yo ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí.- y con un sonoro plop desaparecí para llegar a mi departamento, ese tan solitario y testigo de cómo comencé a sentir algo más por él.**_

_**Y como un maldito sueño desperté para que la vida me diera la cachetada mas fuerte de mi vida.**_

No quiero leerla… sabiendo quien la escribe se que las cosas pueden ser mucho pero.

No hablo con el desde que nuevamente llegamos a hogwarts para cursar nuestro ultimo año, pero del cual solo quedan meses para que termine.

No nos hablamos, nos ignoramos, bueno yo lo ignoro cada vez que pasa a mi lado, cuando trata de disculparse por no quererme, por ese beso que me dio por equivocación y que yo siempre desee pero nunca pensé que haría tanto daño.

Ya me han llegado tres cartas con estas, la primera me explicaba como amaba a la otra, la idolatraba mientras ella lo dominaba, lo manipulada. La segunda es que volviéramos a ser amigos, que a pesar de todo no quería estar lejos de mí que me quería como una hermana. Y la tercera….

_Hermione_

_Se que nos hemos perdido el uno al otro, que ya no quieres estar conmigo, que no quieres ni escucharme, pero necesito hablar contigo, te necesito._

_Te espero en el lugar donde siempre reímos_

_Harry _

Ese lugar donde siempre reímos, y donde me demostraste que no valía de tu amor..

Siempre nos juntábamos antes del atardecer ahí para jugar y reír de las miles de historias que pasaron durante los años de amistad, hacíamos competencia de comida y nos reíamos de las cosas que le pasaban a ese amigo que se tuvo que marchar a escocia por una beca que sus padres ganaron con mucho esfuerzo. Que querras de mi…

Es el atardecer, las nubes ocultan a esa luna que presencio tu desprecio, que me diras, con que me mataras esta vez.

Que bueno que llegaste – intento abrazarme pero yo me aparte, no podia ni siquiera verlo a los ojos.

Para que me quieres?- no lo puedo tratar como antes, el frío me invade y mi mirada sigue en el infinito.

Me dejo –

Por primera vez lo miro a los ojos. Estaba triste y angustiado y se notaba que me necesitaba.

Yo no seré tu pañuelo potter –

Pero es que quiero estar contigo.

Lo siento potter, me hiciste sentir que no valía, y ahora que ella te deja no te vendré a consolar, no soy algo que se usa para luego desechar.

Me dejo antes que terminara el verano, una semana después que me digieras lo que sentías.-

Y ahora que pasaste tu duelo, quieres que este contigo.-

Veo que baja la mirada avergonzado, el silencio reina y yo no quiero respirar su mismo aire, ya no. Me alejo despacio, tranquila, el no me detiene.

Llego al la puerta de nuestro lugar y solo le digo.

_**No tengo nada que entender, pero tu si **_

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Que les pareció.

Se que es triste pero no puedo escribir algo mejor… tenia escrito dos partes, solo necesitaba unirlo…

Si quieren mas pídanlo, si no lo hagan.

Nos vemos en "Un relato para recordar"


End file.
